


The Note

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone steals Sungyeol's coffee and leaves a ransom note behind, stating that if Sungyeol ever wants to see his latte again, he'll obey these instructions exactly. Otherwise frothy gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> Tricked. Original Prompt: Someone steals Sungyeol's coffee. 
> 
> Written for the **halloween 2011: trick-or-treat exchange** for [noonanoodle](http://noonanoodle.tumblr.com/).

"It's really nothing personal," says Sungyeol. He tears off one final piece of duct tape and wraps it around Sunggyu's ankles. "You know how mornings are."

Sunggyu makes a sound of protest behind the tape over his mouth and shifts so his restrained arms feel a little less uncomfortable.

Sungyeol yawns and picks up his piece of notebook paper, decorated with clippings of text that appear to be from several different sources, before tottering out of the room.

After about five minutes and halfway through Sunggyu rolling himself out of his multi-blanket cocoon, the door to his room creaks open.

"Oh, hi, Leader," says Sungjong, a little too perky for the time of day, and takes a sip from one of the steaming mugs in his hands. "Just wanted to let you know that I'm taking a break from cleaning today."


End file.
